


Meeting SDC3

by Yakitorii



Series: Meeting Yibo's geges [1]
Category: Bjyx, Chinese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, 博君一肖, 这！就是街舞 | Street Dance of China (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Street Dance of China 3, The staff of SDC 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yakitorii/pseuds/Yakitorii
Summary: Xiao Zhan meets for the first time Yibo's SDC 3 geges.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean, bjyx - Relationship, 博君一肖 - Relationship
Series: Meeting Yibo's geges [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990762
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	Meeting SDC3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wang Yibo had the reputation of being a cold, impassive and impartial boy. The first time they met him, it confirmed the rumors they heard and what other people told them. His bluntness was regarded as both a blessing and a curse. Nobody liked being told their flaws but at the same time, it was a fresh breeze of air in their industry.

Everyone was fired up when they learnt that Wang Yibo, the most popular dancer of China and - since the airing of The Untamed - one of the two most popular male celebrities, accepted to collabore with them. Nowadays, his face was placarded everywhere, on anything and everything. Consequently, it was really easy to see him. It was working with him that was more of a feat to accomplish. It was not that the young actor was finicky. He was just extremely sought after.

That was why, when the directors and producers announced the young adult's participation, all the staff was baffled by their prowess and appreciative of the excessive efforts they necessarily had provided. To obtain the approval from such an in demand star's agency bespoke their intention to put on an amazing show for this season. Of course, the aforementioned star possibly had a say in the matter and that coud potentially have tipped the scale in their favor. Nevertheless, it fulfilled more than one person's dream to work with the famous Wang Yibo.

They all were prepared to receive him. They knew he did not need - nor did he want - any preferential treatment from what they could see in the various shows he had already guested in. Still, every one of them wanted to show him their admiration and gratefulness for his time.

For them, what constantly stood out about the young idol was his dancing skills. They were plainly out of this world. Then there was the fact that Wang Yibo had a bit of a reputation for being cold and impassible. And finally, they heard that he was entirely too blunt for the good of anyone involved ; being able to reduce one's pride down to ashes in his testiest moments.

The staff on the set of Street Dance of China 3 was primed to cater to the young man so to make his stay with them as unimpeachable as possible. Because if some noises got out that they mistreated the twenty-two years-old man, they would get angry fans on their hands and they could not afford the negative attention.

That was the mentality in which they navigated their conception of what to anticipate while preparing for Wang Yibo's and the other captains' arrival. It was hard to know what to expect when they could only work with hear says. But it was better than nothing even though it was presumptuous of them.

At last, they met the so anticipated dancer. And how surprised were they.

Wang Yibo, it would seem, was a very polite young adult. He was not necessarily cold and impassive. It was more like he was quiet while attentive and serious though it was rare to see him smile. They also found out that Yibo was an impassionate young man that got easily excited when talking about his centre of interests and would be honest when asked for his opinion.

He would not speak first, he needed to be solicited to even hear a word from him but when he talked, Yibo showed that he was extremely insightful. His criticism was always constructive. And though he had a great streak of determination when he defined aims to reach, he would listen to others' opinion and would implement alterations where needed.

It was not painful to work with the famous dancer. He got along well with everyone and he nurtured good relationships with his counterparts.

What was more complicated to do and what they ought to have thought about was his schedule. They had to coordinate with his manager in advance so that he could make it for the weekly recording and the future practice time with the team he would form. It was headache inducing the way they had to plan around his permanent and non-negotiable schedule but they got through it.

The presence of such a renowned celebrity on their set even eclipsed the accomplishment of the others just as famous idols and stars. The young man was like a sun - admirable and attention catching - but it was arduous to get close to him. They could only appreciate him from afar as he could be a little bit too intimidating for some.

Thus having him working with them allowed them to pick facts from gossip and more often than not they found themselves having to reassess their opinion of him.

And how their view of him changed when a certain former co-star made an appearance. Who was this former co-star ? None other than the man elected as the most beautiful one in all Asia, the actual darling of China, actor and singer Xiao Zhan. That was who. With this man present, Wang Yibo's coutenance drastically changed for something that was never witnessed before.

But one thing was sure. Wang Yibo did have one mean resting bitch face.


End file.
